love or hate?
by lil-dark-emo-child
Summary: this is my first story ever so its about kyle broflovski the jewish kid every thing was good in his life intill one day somone betrayed him [slash kylexkenny stanxwendy] enjoy : COMPLETED YAY!
1. love or hate?

**love or hate? **

**(kyles p.o.v) **

**run! is all i could shout before the building blew up cartman had betrayed me stan and kenny oh and the rest of south park just like the fat retard that he is...umm i geuss your all thinkin what am i talkin about well this is how it all started..**

**(2 weeks ago) **

**me and stan walked up to the bus stop now that we were 14 we had to go to a different bus stop every one who took the bus was there..bebe, wendy, cartman, kenny, butters, token, clyde, craig, mark, rebecca, timmy, jimmy, christophe and lilly.we did the same thing day ater day it went like this **

**1-walk to bus stop**

**2-get on bus**

**3-arrive at scool**

**4-hang by lockers**

**5-go to class**

**ect..ect..,we had 3 lessons in the morning they where all bore snores, i was in all the top set so i did'nt see any one that i knew till dinner time, "MR BROFLOVSKI"shouted the one and only mr.dig, "what" is all i could say "pay attention please or you can go to see the head teacher",he spat at me "say it dont spray it" i yelled back, it took me a few seconds to realise what i had just done and when it did he bit my head off, "MR.BROFLOVSKI MARCH TO THE HEAD TEACHERS OFFICE NOW" he shouted at the top of his lungs, i sighed and did whay i was told i was in the head teachers office intill dinner time my mom and dad got called up the scool "great" i thought im in deep shit now. **

**at dinner time i met up with everyone from the bus stop we took our trays and sat dow at the biggest table there,"so kyle i heard you got in to trouble with mr.dig this morning what did ya do?" stan asked "i was'nt paying attention so when he shouted at me i yelled say it don spray it at him" well its the truth "oh my god ,KYLE what did he do to you?" and that was bebe sweet old bebe always there to cheer you up "sent me to the head teacher and she phone my fucking mom and dad so when i get home im in deep shit" i looked up after saying that everyone was stareing at me with they're mouths hanging open "what?" is all i said " ha ha ha ha ha ha the stupid jew got into trouble ha ha ha ha ha ha "and that was cartman the fat stupid peice of shit "eric thats not nice leave poor kyle alone"and that was wendy god i hated her i dont know what stan sees in her,i think i was day dreaming cause wendy was hugging me "poor little kyle , aww bless your little cotton socks"wendt was saying in a babt voice "goddamit wendy i dont need yopur petty" i grumbbled that made eveyone laugh, wendy simply slaped me on the arm and walked off.**

**when we were let out of the hell hole they call school and i got home me mom grabbed me by the ear "ah shit" i yelled that led to her yanking my ear and pushing me on to the sofa,when she let go of my ear i put my han over it "KYLE MATTHER BROFLVSKI WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ANSWERING BACK AND YOU DID IT TO YOUR TEACHER I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU I'VE GROUNDED YOU FOR THIS LOADS OFF TIME BUT THATS ALL I CAN DO I'LL GROUND YOU NOT FOR 2 WEEKS BUT FOR A MONTH IF U ANSWER BACK THEN IT WILL BE 2 MONTHS DO YOU UNDRSTAND"she yelled "yes mam" "good mow go to your room" **

**i trudged up stairs and into my room slammed the door and went over to my computer and signed into msn i trailed thro my contacs to see hwo was online when a convo poped up with stan **

** $tan boi ere wendy i luv yoo:) says: **

**yo dude **

** broflovski boi yurr says:**

**hi **

** $tan boi ere wendy i luv yo:)says:**

**wots rong dude ? **

** broflovski boi yurr says:**

**nuffin y ?**

** $tan boi ere wendy i luv yoo:)says:**

**dude sumfing is rong plz tell me:( or aint ta mah m8 ?**

** broflovski boi yurr says:**

**dude i am ur m8 :) im fuckin grounded 4 a month :'(**

** $tan boi ere weny i luv yoo:)says:**

**thats harsh **

** broflovski boi yurr says:**

**ini g2g ttyl **

** $tan boi ere wendy i luv yoo:)says:**

**kk ttyl**

**luv it h8 it plz leave a reveiw :) **


	2. i use to love him

**chapter 2:i used to love him **

**(kyles p.o.v) **

**after chattin with stan on msn i was bored i did'nt want to go back on msn so i watched t.v i flicked through the channels and i found the one t.v show that always makes me luagh terrance and philip my eyes were glued to the t.v i luaghed my ass off cause terrence and philip has got evan more funny over the years my luaghter stopped when my cellphone rang i looked to see who was calling me it was kenny "hello" "yo dude" kenny yelled stan told me about you being grounded dude a hole month thats harsh 2 yer i know" i replied we were silence for a few minutes when kenny spoke "umm...kyle..your my friend ...well...i wanna tell ya...sumfing.."he siad in between pauses "sure ken you can tell me anything"i replied i was bored so i kenny is kinda fun to talk to i geuss "dont get mad k...i umm...i ...i-i l-love y-you k-kyle...i-i have f-for a w-while now s-so i w-wanted to tell y-you ...umm...a-are you m-mad?" silence i broked with a sigh" no im not mad kenny i mean i love you to its just some how i love c-c-cartman but not as much as you...do you understand?" no answer "kenny are you there?" silence again but this time it was broken by kenny "so umm...if things dont work out between you and cartman ...can you give me a chance?"he siad in a low voice" yer kenny i will"i siad a bit happy now that i kno someone loves me" umm i gotta go noe ky...i meen kyle l-love you"he said shakely"love you to ken bye" i hung up and went over to my computer and signed into msn again luckly stan was'nt online but cartman was here it goes**

** broflovski boi yurr says:**

**hey cartman**

**cartman eresays:**

**hi kyle u ok?**

**omg hes bein nice i thought **

** broflovski boi yurr says:**

**yer n yoo ?**

**cartman eresays:**

**im gd tah.:).umm kyle u kno who i luv dnt ya?**

** broflovski boi yurr says:**

**no who do yoo luv?**

**cartman ere**

**that chick umm emily i fink er name is well umm i asked er out nd she sed yes aint that kool**

**my heart sunk then and there **

** broflovski boi yurr says:**

**thats wicked cartman gd 4 yoo :)**

**cartman eresays:**

**tah kyle :) g2g ttyl**

** broflovski boi yurr says**

**bye ttyl **

**cartman ere has signed out **

**i wounder if kennys online ..speak of the devil hes just started a convo with me**

**&sxc single kenny ere&says:**

**heya ky**

** broflovski boi yurr says:**

**heya ken..renember wot we tlked abou earlyer well i use to luv cartman now i luv yoo**

**&sxc single kenny ere&says:**

**woo hoo...so will ya go out wid me ?**

** broflovski boi yurr says:**

**yer ken i will **

**kenn boi yurrkyle u mah boisays:**

**lyk mah name?**

** broflovski boi yurr kenny i luv yoo 4ever says:**

**i luv it lyk mine?**

**kenn boi yurrkyle u mah boisays:**

**i luv it g2g ttyl luv ya mwah mwah xx**

** broflovski boi yurr kenny i luv yoo 4ever says:**

**ttyl luv ya 2 mwah mwah xx**

**kenny boi yurrkyle u mah boi has signed out **

**yes i got a boy friend now i can sleep **

**good bad what ya fink?**


	3. i hate eric cartman

**chapter 3:i hate eric cartman **

**(kyles p.o.v)**

**i woke up the next morning by something nudgeing me,i grunted and opend one of my eyes,there stood kenny mckormick my new lover, i grunted again and tried to go back to sleep,this time i was pushed quite hard so to stop me from falling i grabbed the nearest thing witch was kenny's shirt and ended up pulling him down with me,i landed flat on my back with kenny on top of me,he smiled down at me and said "morning sleepy head" again i grunted and pushed him off me,i stood up had a nice stetch and a yawnand looked down at my lover an siad "how are you here im grounded i cant have any friends over"? he replyed by saying "im baby sittin ike for the weekend your mom said that i need to make sure you dont go out" i grunted at that comment "come on get ya fucking lazy arse down stairs babes" i blushed at kennys last comment**

**i brushed my teeth and made my way down stairs i could'nt be arsed to change im staying in all day**

**when i got down stairs ike just walked out the door"ken wheres ike goin"? i asked still tired "out with fillmore"he replied"oh" is all i could say "park ya hot ass on the sofa"kenny yelled from the kitchen i did as i was told, about 5 minutes later kenny walked up to the sofa and sat down with a big grin across his face "what"?i asked "nuthing...sexy"he purred,i was getting a bit pissed off now,but my trail of thought was soon broken bye a big wet kiss on my cheek "aw,aww sick keny"i yelled wipeing my cheek "you were too quiet and i wanted to kiss you"he said in an inocent voice "ok"i replied and turned to face him slowly i crawled on to his lap and moved in for the kiss,thats when we shared our first kiss i melted in his touch,the next thing i remember is being flipped on to my cak with kenny on top of me,he was trailing hot kisses down my neck i moaned in approvel he sucked my neck and went bsck to my mouth for anoth kiss,we stayed like that for ages fianlly i broke away to breath i pushed kenny off me and i atood up he soon stood up and hugged me, i hugged back after a few seconds then kenny being kenny slapped my ass causeing me to jump and yelp in pain. the basterd was luaghin his ass off when i rubbed my stinging bottom "im..im..im sorry...i..i.i could'nt..r-r-resist"he siad in between laughs "shut up"i grumbbled,then the phone rang so i answerd it "hello" "hey jew-boy" it was cartman "what do you want"i snapped "i just wanted to tell you do you the man whos after you im on his side so ha ha you stupid jew"he hung up on me i dropped the phone,i sloched to the ground foregetting my ass hurts and i let out another yelp,"whats wrong babe"? asked kenny in a worried tone "c-c-cartm-man joined m-m-mikes s-s-side th-th-they'll ki-ki-kill me"i stutterd "shh ky its ok shh im hear shh" kenny said while embraceing me **

**"I HATE ERIC CARTMAN"i yelled at the top of my voice**

**like it ? dont like it? please reveiw it :)**


	4. revenge at last

**chapter 4:revenge at last **

**(kyles p.o.v)**

**later that night when ike came home we orderd pizza and watched films ike fell asleep after a few hours,kenny carried him up stairs and put him into bed, i just dtood at the door amazed at how good kenny was with children,after kenny sorted ike out we went into my roo and just st there, after a few minutes kenny pulled me onto his lap and placed a kiss on my forehead "dont wrrt about that stupid fat retarded arsehole ky i'll make sure he dose'nt hurt you"kenny said softly i just nodded. we slipped under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms.**

**the next morning i woke up early and walked over to my computer and signed into msn then a convo popped up **

**stan boi ere-wendy i luvz ya! says:**

**morning dude :P lol**

**broflovski boi yurr-kenny i luv yoo! says:**

**morning spew boi :P lol **

**stan boi ere-wendy i luvz ya! syas:**

**r u wid kenny ? **

**broflovski boi yurr-kenny i luv yoo!says:**

**yer..is that ok?**

**stan boi ere-wendy i luvs ya!says:**

**dude thats wicked gd 4 u m8 ; ) **

**broflovski boi yurr-kenny i luv yoo!says:**

**thnx dude..g2g kennys wakein up :P ttyl **

**stan boi ere-wendy i luvz ya!says:**

**l8er dude p.s use protection ; )**

**"morning sexy"siad a very tired kenny "i got up before yoo ha ha ha ha ha ha"i replied in a sing-song-voice, he answerd by smackin the upsided of my head,"i know wot to do to cartman" i siad randomly "what" he asked edgeing closer to me"well cartmans a fat dick right so hes gonna be spying on me to see what im goin to do so if me and you talk about something and he hears it he'll tell the guy who's after me but the things he'll hear we wont do so he'll get inyo trouble nd the guy will do something to him not me..what do you think"?"i think thats a good plan"he said sweetly.and tahts why i love him cause he agrees with every thing i say.**

**a few hours later we put our plan in to action by sayin that we're goin to starks pound tonight and that we'll be there in between 6-8:00pm cartman heard this and phoned the guy. me and kenny did go to starks pound but we hid so good that he would'nt find us "you siad he'd be here" we heard an angry voice say "thats what i heard them sayin"that voice belonged to cartman"listen kid im a killer i could shoot you here and now but i would'nt waste my energy so this is what i'll do2 the man grabbed cartman's arm and twisted is behind his back all you could hear was cartman screaming and a snapping sound that was cartmans arm,the guy brokes his arm"come on kid lets get out of here"the man shouted after they had gone kenny spoke up "wow,he broke cartmans arm"i just stared at him with a look that read duh i saw it"lets go home i siad while yawning "come on then sexy"kenny replied i swear to god if he calls me sexy one more time ill go nuts!**

**"night night ky" "hmm..night ken" silence "ken..revenge is sweet"i siad through a yawn "i know ky it feels good"an with that he kissed me on my forehead,cheek,nose and then lips and we went to sleep all that was goin through my mind was revenge is sweet **

**aww.cute ini please leave a review chapter 5 and hopefully 6 will be up a.s.a.p**


	5. doomed

**chapter 5:doomed!**

**(kyles p.o.v)**

**so thats all that happend two weeks ago this is what happend today...**

**i arrived at school pretty late cause i slept in i walked into my class which was history evety one from mt forth grade class is in my history class every one looks at me then mr.jones speaks up "mr.broflovski why are you late"? i simply replied "cause i woke up this morning i could'nt be arsed to get out of bed so i went back to sleep woke up an hour later and slowly got ready for school and slowly made my way here thats why im late" mr jones was all red in the face he was just about to shout at me when someone burst through the door "what the" is all mr.jones could say i stared at the person who had just burst in and it was ...the man who's after me kenny flew out of his seat and stood in front of me "get the fuck out of the way you little shit"the man yelled in kennys face "no you and cartman leave my boy friend alone"kenny yelled back silence was soon interupted by kenny yelling out in pian the twat shot him in the leg " oi you stupid mother fuckin twat what the fuck do you think your doin to kenny huh"? i yelled he slowly turned to face me he had a big grin across his face" tut tut tut lytle boy you should respect your elders"he said evily "no i dont think so i think you should respect mah authoritah"i screamed bad move though he slapped me across the face it fucking stung everybody get out of the school except for you, you,you and you" he pointed at me kenny stan and cartman everyone in the tow gatherd round the school i could see them all thriough the window"i've planted bombs in this school and your all goin to die bye bye" and with that he locked the door and ran for it **

**"let us out" yelled stan" suddenly an idea struck me i slamed my self into the door which caused it to brake we all sprited down the hall me with kenny in my arms cause of the shot wound in his leg **

**and thisleads me back to the begging of the story run is all i could shout before the building blew up cartman had betrayed me stan kenny oh and the rest of south park just like the fat retard that he is,i hope he got injured badly wait where is he...i looked around to see mrs catman crying and yellin"my little eric did'nt make it out"shit hes dead what should i do"ky baby can we go please my leg herts like fuck"he wimperd "ok babe lets get ya home" itook kenny back to my house and cleaned his leg up we,after a long cuddle we shared a long kiss we were standing ap so kenny like i said being kenny playfully slapped my ass again but i gave him a nice pelvice thrust cause i was shocked when he slapped me he pulled his hood up luaghin as i rubbed my ass again later hot ass..oh and if ya cant sit down its cause my hand mark is across that sweet ass of your"he winked at me and left. lucky me i've only got one more week of bein grounded i kicked my hacky sack and SMASH! "KYLE MATTHEW BROFLOVSI" ok make that 2 or 3 weeks more.**

**yay i finished what do ya fink please reveiw ; )**


	6. love a film and pizza

**chapter 6:love a film and some pizza**

**(kyles p.o.v)**

**i wike up early saturday because im ungrounded i got to go out,i got out of bed and walked down stairs quietly so i did'nt wake anyone up i picked up the phone to ring kenny i dialled his number it was ringing for ages then came a grumpy tired voice on the other end"hello" "hi sleepy head" i replied i could tell he was pissed off,"kyle do you know what time it is"?he asked"yer time to get up cause im not grounded anymore"i replied,silence,then he spoke again"thats great babe do you want to go get some coffe or somthing"?he asked with a hint hint in his voice "ok ok ill pay"i siad "yay ill be over now bye love ya"love ya to bye"he hung up. i walked back upstairs and got ready i made my way back down stairs and grabbed my wallet and my hat,a few seconds later kenny knocked my door,"you ready"?he asked"yer" is all i said**

**there were loadz of coffe shops around but tweeks is the best,so we got our coffe and sat down i was plaiyng with my spoon when i felf a sting across the back of my hand "tut tut playing with your drink is naughty"kenny scolded " yer well ya did'nt have to slap the back of my hand did ya" i hissed "no but i wanted to"he answerd sheeply he can be such a twat some times**

**its cartmans funneral at 2:00pm this afternoon i was gooin to go but stan phoned me and asked if me and kenny want to go out with himand wendy on a double date so we're doin that istead**

**at 6:00pm we met stan and wendy outside the pictures,stan had his black trousers on and a blue shirt and wendy had a purple dress on i had jeans on that have a kind of faded pattern on them a white t-shirt and a jacket kenny had dark jeans on and a black hoody."i did'nt know we were playing dress up"siad kenny i started to luagh so did kenny stan and wendy just stared at us.we went to get our tickets for the film we decided on "john tucker must die" after the film which i fell asleep half way through we went to chefs diner and had pizza.stan asked if mw,kenny and wendy could sleep over so we did,all we done was 7 minutes in heaven and truth or dare wwhich was boreing so i fell asleep on kennys lap**

**i woke up the next norning to three pairs of eyes looking at me "what"i asked "dude we've been up for two hours you lazy git"said stan kenny and wendy were luaghing stan soon joined them**

**"so i like sleepin"i siad through a long stretch and yawn "aww poor lil kyle tired"siad wendy in her baby voice "shut up wendy"replied kennyor kendoll.me and kenny went back to my house and played video games i fell asleep again.i woke up at 7:30pm to a luaghing kenny "babe whats wrong all you have dne is sleep"? i dont know im just tired all the time but im ok now"i replied tiredly "goood good"is all kenny said and we both went to sleep holding eachother and dreaming**

**--the end--**

**what ya fink? good or bad? and is'nt kenny the lil devil ; ) **


End file.
